Grant
Grant is a 16 to 17 year old teenager originary from Roragurr CIty. Background Grant was barely 10 years old, when Bobobo and his friends were captured by Hydrate and sent to the Underworld where he used to rule. Knowing that a few of his friends got to escape, he started to train on his own to develop a unique battle style that resulted in the "Monkī no ken" (モンキーの拳 Fist of the Monkey). When he grew older, he started to develop a new battle style that he named "Eipu no ken" (エイプの拳 Fist of the Ape) which got to be even more powerful than the techniques that he earlier developed with the "Monkī no ken". He is recruited by Beauty, Heppokomaru (also known as Gasser) and Tokoro Tennosuke to fight for the Neo Rebels, after they witnessed the boy defeating the hair hunter Karatan in single combat. Personality Grant is probably the most serious member from the group. He thinks before he reacts and tries not to miscalculate an enemy's hidden potential or inminent comeback. Even with this calm and reflexive nature, this teenager will often start laughing if for example Tokoro Tennosuke is attacked by the enemy or cutted in pieces. Appearance (In Construction) Powers As mentioned earlier, Grant has mastered to arts. The first one being the "Monkī no ken" or "Fist of the Monkey" and the second one being the "Eipu no ken" or mostly called by Grant the "Fist of the Ape". This particular fighting styles give the user incredible speed, flexibility and reflexes (when it comes to the "Monkī no ken") or unbeliavable strength and remarkable wisdom (in the case of the "Eipu no ken"). Attacks Ten Furious Primitive Prickers History Childhood When Grant was small, he received a gift from his grandfather that lived in a hill, far away from Roragurr City. Grant walked there everyday just to hear the stories that his grandpa told him. Those stories were about hair hunters, rebels and complicated times. One day, when Grant was on the way to his grandfather's house, he heard the sound of various motorcycles very close to his grandfather's house. He approached the scene and saw that the hair hunters were trying to make his grandad talk about the location of some sort of rare and powerful artifacts. His grandpa refused to talk, so the hair hunters forced him to come out from his house and get into a sidecar that they had attached to one of their motorcycles. Once the old man got in, he checked the surroundings with a melancholy smile. He knew that was going to be the last time he would see his house, the nature around it or his grandson that paid him a visit everyday. Before the hair hunters took the man too far for him to see the surroundings of the area that he'd inhabited by 10 years, he noticed the presence of Grant in a not far away shrubbery. The old man smiled at his grandson and by looking one last time to his house told the kid to look in there once they were gone. A few seconds after, Grant wasn't able to see his grandfather or the hair hunters, so he headed to the house and searched for some kind of sign or note that his grandad could have left behind, anticipating to the arrival of the hair hunters. He then noticed that one of the planks from the wooden floor that was located next to the wall didn't had any screws, so he easily removed it and found a note handwrittened by his grandfather. The note said: "Dear Grant, this will be probably the last time we know from each other. I'm sure that the hair hunters will find out my current location and take me away from here. There are a couple of advices that I must comunicate you. The first one is to retrieve various items from the surroundings of the city and the second one is that you must not come back to this house. For your own safety, don't come back. If they find out about you they won't hesitate on hurting those close to you or to put the city under a major siege. You can take some of my books and come here sometime, but just try not to put your life in the line. Hair hunters don't just shave people's heads, they can do much worse than that. The last thing I have to remind you is to enjoy life, have lots of friends, study a little bit because you might need some knowledge in certain situations and retrieve the objects, because I'm sure they will teach you important things. Goodbye, Grant. My blessings will be with you and remember, you will never be alone. Fondly, your gradfather. Tears came out from his eyes like a heavy rain of unforgetable memories. Once he recomposed himself, he put the note in his pocket and after checking the bookshelves, kitchen and taking a photos album with him he left the house and headed back to Roragurr. Category:Characters Category:Neo Rebels